


The Only Goddamn Chat fic for the Bowers Gang

by Pylades_Drunk



Series: VicStan AU [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pylades_Drunk/pseuds/Pylades_Drunk





	The Only Goddamn Chat fic for the Bowers Gang

_Username Key_

_Tonight We Are Vic-Torious- Vic_

_No This Is Patrick-Patrick_

_Shake It Like A Polaroid Picture- Henry_

_Larry The Cable Guy -Belch_

_Not Judy Blum- Patty_

_Friday, October 26th, 2:30 pm_

_Belch’s Hoe Babies_

**Tonight We Are Vic-Torious:** I’m at the bus stop

 **No This Is Patrick:** is the creepy old lady that yelled at you there?

 **No This Is Patrick:** vic?

 **No This Is Patrick:** vic?

 **No This Is Patrick:** Mister Vic?

 **Larry The Cable Guy:** Oh my god. He dead.

 **Tonight We Are Vic-Torious:** im not dead. i was talking to the cute guy at the bus stop

 **Shake It Like A Polaroid Picture:** Dude

 **Shake It Like A Polaroid Picture:** Dude

 **Shake It Like A Polaroid Picture:** Dude

 **Shake It Like A Polaroid Picture:** That’s gay.

 **Larry The Cable Guy:** No shit Henry.

 **No This Is Patrick** : wait.

 **No This Is Patrick:** noodle head that wears the jew hat?

 **Tonight We are Vic-Torious:** its a kippah and yes.

 **Shake It Like A Polaroid Picture:** Gat

 **Shake It Like A Polaroid Picture:** gay

 **Larry The Cable Guy:** It’s adorable Henry. Our baby is finding love.

 **Tonight We Are Vic-Torious:** Call Me Baby Again And I Will Skin You Alive Reginald.

 **No This Is Patrick:** he broke out the grammar. Rip Belch.

 **Larry The Cable Guy:** If I die, all of my shit goes to Avery including Amy.

 **Shake It Like A Polaroid Picture:** Avery’s 10. He can’t even drive

 **Larry The Cable Guy:** First of all he’s eleven, so shut the fuck up.

 **Tonight We Are Vic-Torious:** Also, don’t call him Noodle Head. His name’s Stan.

 **Tonight We Are Vic-Torious:** Also I just got his # and discord name

  
_Monday, October 30th, 9:30 pm_

_**Tonight We Are Vic-torious** added **Not Judy Blum** to Belch’s hoe babies _

 

 **No This Is Patrick** : You are literally my hero Henry

 **No This Is Patrick:** You are literally my hero Henry

 **No This Is Patrick:** You are literally my hero Henry

 **No This Is Patrick:** Oops that sent three times.

 **Shake It Like A Polaroid Picture:** You sent jt three times jm sobbing

 **Shake It Like A Polaroid Picture:** Should i download it?

 **No This Is Patrick:** You should

 **Tonight We Are Vic-Torious:** Rabbit aka speak up for daddy

 **Not Judy Blum:** What??

 **Not Judy Blum:** Vic?????

 **No This Is Patrick:** And you should watch Guardians of the Galaxy with me and Vic later

 **No This Is Patrick:** Something someone said the second time i used rabbit

 **Not Judy Blum:** Would you be angered if I said I don’t like Guardians of the Galaxy?

 **Tonight We Are Vic-Torious:** Nah, u do u and all that shit.

 **No This Is Patrick:** Yes. yes I would.

 **Tonight We Are Vic-torious:** avery just looked me in the eye and said he’s going to rip ur intestines out and use them as a jump rope for disrespecting  Zoë Saldana.

 **Shake It Like A Polaroid Picture:** Rip Junie B. Jones.

 **Not Judy Blum:** Yike.

 **Larry The Cable Guy:** Vic likes it because Star Lord looks like his bus stop bird boy.

 **Tonight We Are Vic-Torious:** Shut the fuck up Belch.

 **Not Judy Blum:** I’ll watch. Only to see if this bus stop bird boy lives up to my boy's standards

 **Tonight We Are Vic-Torious:** he does

 **Larry The Cable Guy:** He's Jewish and has ocd

 **Shake It Like A Polaroid Picture:** ^

 **No This Is Patrick:** ^

 **Tonight We Are Victorious:** This is blatant bullying.


End file.
